


[Podfic] 184 Words

by Tarae



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: audiofemme, Electrocution, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarae/pseuds/Tarae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Ayoshen's story</p><p>A different take on the torture scenes in episode 2x21 "Second Star To The Right".<br/>184 words came to Regina's mind, in this exact order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] 184 Words

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [184 Words](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/25058) by Ayoshen. 



  


**Lenght:** 6:47 min

**Download** : [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/z871fqt8uv7pvzo/OUAT_-_184_Words.mp3) (mp3)


End file.
